


Doggy Style

by DirtyKnots



Series: Derek and the Dogs [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Derek Hale, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Felching, Filthy, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shota, Uncle/Nephew Incest, shota!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober2017 - Day 14Sensory Deprivation||Role Reversal||IncestDerek and Peter spend some yard time with their dogs. Directly follows the second piece in this series.





	Doggy Style

**Author's Note:**

> As always, read the tags. If you think I missed a tag, please comment politely and I'll get it fixed.
> 
> About that knotting tag - please also note the bestiality tag. This is not xeno. Werewolves exist but that is not who is doing the knotting. So seriously, mind the tags.

Peter told Derek there was no reason to get dressed again after their play with Auggie earlier in the day, and Derek took him at his word, wandering around the house, bits of dried cum still stuck to his hairless body. Peter had joined him, stripping down completely after he'd recovered. Peter made them sandwiches and they ate in the living room on the floor, backs propped against the sofa. Auggie stayed right next to Derek, occasionally darting his tongue out to lick up the drips from the sandwich. Derek was aware of how Peter spent most of the time watching him instead of the TV. He smiled, feeling oddly proud for being so interesting. He licked his fingers clean when he was done with his sandwich, turning to face Auggie, putting both palms against the dog's muzzle and opening his mouth, encouraging the dog to lick into his mouth, twisting his tongue with Auggie’s for a minute. When he finally sat back, he could see that Peter had hardened again, the tip of his cock leaking. Derek reached a hand down to fondle himself, feeling his own cocklet stiffen. 

“Okay then, how about we go play outside?” Peter stands abruptly, reaching over to the remote to turn the TV off. Derek stands too, makes to shift towards his room. “Where are you going?” Peter's eyebrow arches with the question.

“Oh um, to get dressed? Since we're going outside?” He's always been told he needs to put on his shoes and coat when he goes out unless it's a full moon, and now it's ingrained in him.

“There's no need for that nephew, everyone is gone and we're on private property - we don't need to get dressed.” Peter follows it up with a wink and a smile and Derek can feel himself smiling in return. He heads towards the back door to wait, nodding when Peter says he'll be right there. His uncle returns with something clenched in his hand but Derek pays it to mind as the door is swung open and Peter shoves him out with a soft swat to his butt. Auggie follows close behind, barking and bouncing, drawing the other 2 mutts from where they'd been exploring the boundary of the backyard. They're both husky mixes, like Auggie, but these two are a few years older and larger. Bruno and Max are both darker as well, fur thick and black. Derek watches them run and bark with Auggie, brushing against one another as they frolic. Peter moves until he's next to Derek, settling a hand on his shoulder briefly before ruffling his hair. “Go, play.”

“Okay!” Derek smiles wide before scampering off into the yard, whooping a bit as he goes. The dogs run to meet him, swirling around him, their fur sending shivers through him as it brushes against his bare skin, over his ass and cocklet and little balls. He can feel himself flushing as his cocklet hardens again after having gone soft during the trip outside. He can't stop himself from reaching down a hand to squeeze at it, fingers sliding up and pulling his foreskin back, playing in the bit of liquid seeping out of his slit. The dogs are still moving around him, circling tighter, and he's only a little surprised when he gets a cold nose shoved between his cheeks. It makes him stagger, and he reaches a hand out to steady himself, hand grasping a mess of fur from Auggie's back. He licks his lips, eyes dragging on the dogs surrounding him. The nose between his cheeks gets more insistent, snuffling warm air against his hole, the weight of the dog pushing at him. He looks around, watches Max bound away to chase a bird that had flitted into the yard, sees Peter watching him, stroking his hard cock, and makes a quick decision. Derek pushes Auggie forward a bit, making room, and slides down to his knees, spreading them a little. He can feel the shift of the dog behind him before the nose is back, parting his cheeks again as it's tongue comes out to swipe over his hole. Derek can hear himself keen before he pulls Auggie backward, the dog moving easily, until his ass is in Derek's face. He tilts his head, one hand holding Auggie's flank, the other pushing his tail out of the way, before Derek licks his lips and presses his mouth against Auggie's hole, tongue pushing inside, eased by the way his mouth is watering. He can feel Auggie shifting a little as he works his tongue in and out, fucking into the dog's ass with it, his own cocklet leaking onto the ground beneath him as the dog behind licks into his hole. Derek can hear it easily, despite all the slurping noises, when Peter walks over to them, dropping to his knees next to Derek's side.

“Do you have any idea how good you look pup? You're so hungry for that doggy ass aren't you? And letting Bruno eat your little hole. Fuck, Derek.” He can feel Peter's cock, wet, pressing into his thigh as his uncle leans over him, spreading his cheeks apart. “God Derek, so hot, that tongue fucking into you. You look so delicious, I just…” Peter trails off as he leans over further, and then Derek can feel his tongue sliding against him next to Bruno's. It makes him moan, pushing his tongue further inside Auggie. He hears a quiet snick and then feels a cool wetness dripping down his crack, over his hole. He jolts a bit when he feels the rough pad of Peter's finger rubbing through the mess, circling his rim. “Der, please pup, let me?” He's not sure what his uncle is asking, not really, but it all feels so good.

“Yes, please uncle, please.” He's a little surprised at the pressure against his hole, gasps against Auggie's ass when Peter's finger slips in alongside Bruno's tongue, sliding gently in and out of his hole, tugging at his rim on each outsweep. He can hear Bruno whining against his ass, licking harder, lapping at Peter's fingers before pushing his tongue in again. He feels more of the cool wet and then Peter adds another finger, twisting and scissoring them inside of Derek, thrusts speeding up. Derek can feel himself shaking from the added pleasure, hips rocking back when Peter adds a third finger. His mind feels fuzzy from it all, tongue still working inside of Auggie, when Peter pets at his side with his free hand, voice drawing Derek out of the haze.

“Wish you could see how good your hole looks, stretched around my fingers. Such a good boy for me, for Bruno and Auggie. Love watching you eat that doggy ass. So good. And Bruno, mmm, he's so happy Derek. His doggy cock is out for you, red and dripping. Can he fuck you Derek? Will you let him inside you?” He's not sure if Peter is expecting an answer, but all he can think about is Auggie's knot, how exciting it was to see and touch, how Bruno's will be even bigger. He hadn't thought much about it before but suddenly he needed to know how it would feel. He pulled his mouth back enough to speak.

“Yes, uncle yes yes yes please yes.” He could smell Peter's surprise before he buried his face back in Auggie's ass, licking and slurping at his hole. Peter helped Bruno straddle Derek, the dog big enough to cage his body without having to balance his paws on Derek's small shoulders. Derek shivered at the feel of fur sliding against his back, the weight of the dog holding him in place, it's head resting just over his shoulder blades. He could feel the mutt shifting, feel Peter's hands helping to maneuver it. And then the dog was lined up, the wet tip of his doggy cock poking at Derek's hole as the animal thrust its hips, clearly eager to be inside. Derek could feel Peter prod at his hole once more, making sure he was lined enough, before he guided the dog, angled tip sliding in and out a couple of times before Peter stopped holding him back. Derek cried out when the dog thrust hard inside him, filling him up, the head of the dog's cock banging against something deep inside, sending sparks up and down Derek's spine. He rocked back into the thrusts, his arms shaking as he dropped down to his elbows, letting go of Auggie. Peter has started up a steady litany of 'oh fuck Derek’ and 'so hot’. Auggie wanders around to his side, next to Peter, drops his head down to lick at Derek's cocklet where it's steadily leaking. Derek turns his head to watch better, sees the way Peter is staring at Bruno fuck him. He doesn't miss when Peter's eyes dart to Auggie. Derek curls a little more, the new angle allowing Bruno to hit that spot inside on almost every thrust. He's having trouble keeping his eyes open, everything so intense, when he sees Peter lean over, finally dragging his gaze away from watching his nephew getting fucked by the dog. He hears the loud moan when Peter seals his mouth over Auggie's ass, can see the flex of his uncle's jaw as he moves his mouth and tongue, watches the way Peter reaches around to jack Auggie's cock, squeezing when the dog's knot pops, painting the ground and Derek's side with his thin cum. When the dog is done shuddering through the last of his orgasm, Peter pulls his mouth away, his lips red and shiny with spit as Auggie finally wanders off. 

Peter's attention turns back to Derek and Bruno. The dog has sped up his thrusts, knot starting to swell, audibly popping out and back in, catching on Derek's rim. Derek can hear the steady whimpers he's making, his cocklet practically weeping, his eyesight going fuzzy every time the knot pops back inside him and Bruno's cock bangs into the good spot inside. He feels Peter lean back over, his uncle's tongue soothing on his abused hole when the knot pops in one last time and sticks. He can feel himself clamp down at the first warm slosh of doggy cum inside of him, feels the way it squeezes at the knot, making Bruno hunch over him tighter. Peter's tongue licks and sucks on his rim and Bruno's cock in turn. The sensation is the last push Derek needed, his cocklet spurting out his own boyish release onto the ground beneath him. Peter's mouth doesn't quit it's ministrations, licking and sucking every part of Derek's ass he can reach with Bruno still buried to the hilt inside his nephew. Derek can hear the slick slide of his uncle's hand on his own cock where he's jacking himself. Keeps expecting Peter to spill over him soon. Before it can happen, Bruno's knot shrinks enough for him to slip out in a warm rush, doggy cum flooding out of his hole and down his crack. He can feel himself fluttering and open, empty, but he doesn't stay that way. Peter's suddenly behind him, sliding his cock up Derek's cleft until the head catches on his rim, teasing at pressing inside. Derek can feel Peter's hesitation, even after everything, so he gathers what little strength he has left, shoving up onto his hands and pushing backwards, his hole swallowing Peter's cock. He hears the punched out groan that spills from Peter's mouth and then his uncle is grabbing at him, pulling him up so Derek's settled in his lap. He uses his werewolf strength to give him leverage, lifting Derek up and down, fucking into his sopping hole. It isn't long before Peter's hips are stuttering, his mouth latching onto Derek's neck, fangs prickling at his skin as his uncle empties his balls inside him. 

They both slump forward when Peter finishes, Derek sprawling on the grass, worn out. Peter follows him down, burying his face between Derek's cheeks, lapping at his dripping hole, alternating with soft kisses, mumbles of praise at Derek for being such a good boy, such a perfect nephew. Derek is warm and happy and drifts off to the sound of Peter's praise and the feeling of Peter's tongue in his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to prompt me if you'd like to see something added to this verse! You can comment anonymously on any of the parts or you can find me on [Dreamwidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/) \- where all of my additional contact locations are linked!


End file.
